


Espíritu Trabajador

by ChainedKura



Series: AU Espíritus Animales [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Spirit Animals AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChainedKura/pseuds/ChainedKura
Summary: Cuando toda tu infancia estuviste esperando por un espíritu animal increible y el destino tiene otras ideas en mente, se necesitará un poco de apoyo emocional para superar la decepción y ver el lado positivo.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: AU Espíritus Animales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858525
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Espíritu Trabajador

**Author's Note:**

> Hola gente, espero disfruten de esta pequeña historia. Fue una idea que creció lentamente en mi cerebro y me tomó bastante tiempo porque soy un desastre cuando se trata de sentarme y ponerme a escribir.
> 
> Como siempre gracias a las maravillosas [**DaenaBlackfyre**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaenaBlackfyre), [**AnnieDeOdair**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieDeOdair) y [**HappyOreo**](https://twitter.com/HappyOreoF9) por apoyarme en mis aventuras en este nuevo mundo de los fanfics y ayudarme a editar mis historias. Las adoro con todo mi alma.

Los últimos rayos de luz entraban por la ventana de su sala de estar. Dan estaba sentado en el sillón contiguo haciendo alguna cosa en su computadora. Phil hacía lo propio en su celular. Era una parte simple pero al mismo tiempo tan reconfortante de su rutina. Tirarse en los sofás de su apartamento al finalizar un largo día, cada uno en su propio espiral en el internet y disfrutar la silenciosa presencia del otro a su lado.

Podían pasar horas navegando por la web sin ningún propósito en particular, compartiendo algún comentario cuando un post en tumblr o un artículo en wikipedia les resultaba especialmente interesante. Phil estaba leyendo una de esas publicaciones ahora mismo. Un hilo de Twitter donde la gente compartía sus experiencias con su rito de pasaje de edad. 

Para ser honestos cuando era un niño estaba obnubilado con el tema. Desde muy pequeño adoraba todo lo que estuviera relacionado con los animales y cuando, a sus 4 años, descubrió el significado de un espíritu guía se obsesionó con ello. Llegar a la mayoría de edad, reconocer a su espíritu animal y acceder a sus místicas energías se volvió su más preciado anhelo.

Años más tarde presenció en primera persona el proceso, cuando su hermano Martyn alcanzó los 18 años y un poderoso alce translúcido apareció detrás de su cuerpo. Phil recordaba la imponente presencia del espíritu y cómo se trasladó lentamente dentro de su hermano para brindarle su apoyo durante el resto de su vida. Esa increíble experiencia y los sutiles pero distinguibles cambios en su hermano sólo sirvieron para ponerlo aún más ansioso.

Era tan excitante pensar en qué maravillosa bestia aparecería el día de su cumpleaños. Pensar en las increíbles cualidades que les serían concedidas cuando ese momento llegara. Pasaba noches en vela imaginándose el poderoso rugido que haría el espíritu del león, o el susto que todos se llevarían al ver al varano reptando cerca suyo.

Decir que cuando el día finalmente llegó fue una decepción sería quedarse corto. Ese 30 de Enero cuando todas las energías místicas que se encontraban durmiendo en su cuerpo tomaron forma no fue ninguna de las que había imaginado. Como si de una broma se tratase, el espíritu de un pequeño pájaro carpintero apareció detrás suyo y se posó un segundo en su hombro antes de adentrarse a su cuerpo. No es que no estuviera feliz por finalmente tener su espíritu guía y haber alcanzado la mayoría de edad al mismo tiempo, pero la realidad es que había esperado por algo más impresionante.

El pájaro carpintero no era algo tan terrible, al menos no era un aburrido insecto, pero no era para nada genial. Ni siquiera dentro de la categoría de las aves. Phil no podía imaginarse ninguna habilidad útil que su espíritu pudiera brindarle. Cuando pensaba en pájaros carpinteros lo único que se le venía a la mente era el incesante sonido que producían al golpear la madera, además de la tonta risa de su popular versión animada.

La vibración de su celular en su mano lo arrancó de sus pensamientos. Al revisar la pantalla un pequeño ícono indicaba que acababa de recibir un correo. Probablemente era un mensaje respecto a la línea de merchandising que estaban por lanzar. Estuvo a punto de apretar en la notificación pero una voz en su cabeza le recordó una de sus nuevas reglas. “No se responden correos de trabajo después de las 6 PM”. Estaba trabajando en encontrar un mejor balance entre su profesión y su vida personal y ese tipo de reglas eran necesarias. 

Un poco para distraerse de la ansiedad que le generaba ignorar ese mensaje, volvió al hilo que estaba leyendo. Luego de un rato y varias historias similares a la suya, la curiosidad comenzó a crecer. A pesar de conocerse hace años, compartir un departamento y una longeva relación, Dan y Phil nunca habían hablado en profundidad sobre la historia de sus respectivos pasajes de edad. No es como que fuese un secreto o algo por el estilo. Al fin y al cabo ambos sabían cuál era el espíritu del otro y tenían una idea general de cómo fue el momento en que lo obtuvieron, pero nunca habían discutido el tema más allá de eso. Phil no le prestaba mucha atención a su espíritu animal y, al parecer, Dan tampoco.

—Dan.

—¿Hmm? —respondió en un murmullo y levantó la mirada de su computadora para dirigirla a Phil.

—¿Te gusta tu espíritu animal? —La pregunta salida de la nada pareció tomarlo por sorpresa.

—Mmm, supongo que sí —respondió luego de pensar unos segundos—, no es como que tenga otra opción realmente.

—Ah, claro… —Una ligera decepción podía escucharse en su voz, la resignación implícita en esa respuesta no era lo que estaba esperando.

—¿De dónde salió esa pregunta?—Dan retrucó con una mirada inquisidora— Pensé que no estabas interesado en el tema.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Nunca hablas de ello. Lo cual es bastante extraño teniendo en cuenta que hay animales involucrados. Aunque se trate de unos translúcidos hechos de una extraña energía que nadie sabe de dónde sale.

—No es como que no me interesen... —Phil se interrumpió durante un segundo, buscando las palabras correctas con las que expresarse—. A decir verdad cuando era un niño solía estar obsesionado con ellos.

—Eso suena más como Philly —Dan bromeó, claramente intentando aligerar un poco el ambiente—. ¿Entonces?

—Bueno, digamos que cuando obtuve mi espíritu no fue exáctamente lo que esperaba.

Dan no emitió palabra alguna, mientras lo miraba con intriga plasmada en el rostro esperando que continuara con su relato.

—Fue un poco una desilución ¿sabes? Esperaba algo más genial. Como un león.

—No eres lo suficiente genial para ser un león —Una pícara sonrisa se pintó sobre su rostro.

—Ey! —Phil respondió sonriendo también—. Soy extremadamente genial para que lo sepas.

—Además el pájaro carpintero te queda bien —Dan continuó mientras rodaba sus ojos al escuchar el comentario y volvía su atención a la pantalla de su computadora.

No era la primera vez que escuchaba esa frase. Su familia le había dicho lo mismo el día de su decimoctavo cumpleaños. Phil nunca logró comprenderlo, no podía ver que parte de él podía ser representada por un pájaro carpintero.

—No lo entiendo ¿sabes? —Su voz era casi un susurro—. No se que es lo que me une a mi espíritu, no puedo verlo.

Phil notó como su compañero hizo a un lado su computadora para poder levantarse de su sofá y sentarse a su lado.

—Estás bromeando ¿verdad? —Dan dijo en un tono profundo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. Hay miles de cosas que te identifican con tu espíritu… ¿realmente no puedes verlas?

Phil negó con su cabeza. El súbito cambio de actitud y la intensidad de los ojos caoba que lo miraban hicieron que su corazón dé un pálpito. Dan no solía mostrar tanta seriedad en este tipo de charlas. Normalmente optaba por mantener un ánimo de broma, provocándolo con comentarios mordaces que Phil sabía muy bien que eran muestras de afecto. ¿Por qué de repente era diferente?

—Los pájaros carpinteros viven su vida a su propio ritmo, se distinguen de las otras aves creando su propio e inconvencional camino —Dan comenzó a hablar sin correr su mirada—. Tienen una diligencia increíble, son arduos trabajadores e incitan a otros a ser productivos, al punto de volverse un poco irritantes en el proceso.

Phil se sorprendió ante la repentina exposición. ¿Desde cuándo Dan sabía tanto sobre las capacidades de los espíritus animales?

—¿Alguna de estas cosas te suenan? —continuó—, puedo seguir con la ayuda que te aporta a las migrañas o inclusive lo útil que es la atracción primordial a las aves.

—¿Cómo es que sabes tanto del espíritu del pájaro carpintero?— Phil pudo preguntar una vez que salió de su estupor inicial.

—Puede que haya leído alguna cosa al respecto —Dan comentó desviando un poco su mirada, un ligero tono rosado podía notarse en sus mejillas—. Y cuanto más leía más sentido tenía.

La sorpresa volvió a invadir su cuerpo al oír a su pareja. ¿Dan se había tomado el trabajo de leer sobre su espíritu y lo que ello representa? Sonaba tan irreal. ¿Por qué haría algo así? ¿Acaso siempre estuvo interesado en esta clase de cosas pero no lo mencionaba?

—Nunca mencionaste tu interés en los espíritus —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder mientras procesaba la información reciente.

—A decir verdad no me podrían importar menos.—aclaró rápidamente. Su tono se tornó serio otra vez—, me interesaba saber sobre el pájaro carpintero.

La comprensión de esa frase le golpeó como si fuese un camión. Dan no estaba interesado en saber sobre algún espíritu animal genérico. Quería saber sobre  _ su  _ espíritu animal, sobre  _ él.  _ Aún después de tanto tiempo buscaba comprenderlo y conocerlo en un nivel más profundo. Inclusive cuando esa información viniera de algo tan poco Dan como leer sobre fuerzas paranormales sin una reconocida explicación científica.

Una repentina ola de sentimientos surcó su cuerpo y no había nada que pudiera hacer para controlarla. Dejándose llevar por esas emociones, Phil cerró la brecha que lo separaba de su pareja, dejándole un casto y rápido beso de regalo. El rostro de Dan mostró sorpresa durante un pequeño segundo y Phil se regodeó en la imagen. Adoraba poder sorprenderlo.

Dan continuaba mirándolo fijamente, pero ya nada quedaba de la intensidad previa. Esta parecía haberse derretido para dar paso a una de esas miradas que los fans muy acertadamente habían nombrado “Ojos de corazón Howell”. Phil estaba seguro que su rostro reflejaba la misma emoción.

Sin un instante de duda Phil volvió a acercarse a su compañero, esta vez lentamente y con una provocadora sonrisa en el rostro. Los labios de Dan eran suaves contra los suyos y sabían exactamente igual a ese primer beso en la noria de Manchester todos esos años atrás. El amor que su pareja le expresaba prendía un fuego en su interior. Una pasión que, en la comodidad de su hogar conjunto, podían disfrutar sin restricciones. En el pasado quedaron las largas noches de frustración por no poder compartir el mismo espacio físico y demostrar sus sentimientos con acciones.

Dan respondió al beso con una pasión que competía con la de su compañero. Phil sintió la húmeda lengua de su pareja lamer sus labios y esa fue la señal necesaria para profundizar el beso. Abrió sus labios y dejó pasar a ese intruso en su boca. La intensidad de ese beso era tal que pocos segundos más tarde ambos estaban separando sus labios para tomar aire.

Tan pronto como su respiración se había normalizado Dan puso una mano en su nuca y lo atrajo nuevamente. Dan se acomodó en el sofá para yacer sobre el mismo y gentilmente tiró de Phil recostándolo sobre su cuerpo. La posición era un poco incómoda debido a que eran tan altos, pero Phil no desearía estar en ningún otro lugar. Ese momento compartiendo acalorados besos en el sillón de su sala de estar, como si fuesen dos adolescentes, parecía el paraíso. Continuaron besándose, entrelazando sus lenguas en su desesperada danza de afecto.

Phil desconectó sus labios y Dan lanzó un pequeño gruñido de insatisfacción. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Phil se acercó al cuello de su pareja y comenzó a besarlo allí. Primero suave y casto, un simple roce de sus labios contra la sensible piel. Luego más profunda y húmedamente. Dan se tensó ante el contacto, agarrandose fuertemente de la tela de su remera y dejando salir suaves gemidos.

Normalmente Dan odiaba cualquier cosa cerca de su cuello, pero cuando se trataba de Phil toda esa aversión se volvía placer. Phil sabía lo erógena que era esa zona y aprovechaba toda oportunidad que tenía para provocarlo. Y parecía estar funcionando, podía sentirlo retorcerse de placer.

Las manos de Dan eran como dos serpientes que reptaban por su espalda, acariciándola y empujándolo contra su cuerpo, intentando eliminar la poca distancia existente entre ellos. Phil podía sentir el deseo de Dan crecer entre sus caderas y, sin detener sus besos, acarició su pecho por sobre su remera. Cuando encontró el lugar que estaba buscando lo acarició suavemente y obtuvo la reacción que esperaba. Dan exhaló un dulce gemido mientras levantaba sus caderas en busca de mayor contacto.

De repente Phil rápidamente se levantó del sofá. Dan posó su turbada mirada en él, sus ojos eran una plegaria pidiendo que volviera a donde se encontraba previamente.

—¿A dónde vas? Ven aquí —Dan se quejó—. No habíamos terminado.

—Pensaba ir a la habitación —respondió con una sonrisa en los labios—, pero si quieres continuar en el sofá…

Sus ojos brillaron ante la propuesta pero, luego de pensarlo por un segundo, se levantó y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la habitación. Phil tomó su mano y lo siguió.

.

.

.

—Deberíamos hacer un video sobre esto —Phil dijo acariciando la mejilla de Dan.

Estaban acostados en su cama, tapados casi hasta el rostro intentando evitar el frío de la habitación. Hasta hace un momento la temperatura ambiente no había sido un problema, pero ahora, una vez sus cuerpos se relajaron después del éxtasis que el buen sexo otorga, el frío parecía colarse por cada uno de sus poros.

—No creo estar listo para hablar de nuestra vida sexual en cámara —bromeó sin tener una clara idea de lo que Phil quería decir con “esto”.

—No hablaba de eso —respondió en un tono agudo mientras un leve sonrojo cruzaba sus mejillas—. Me refería a nuestros espíritus animales.

—Oh! —mencionó sorprendido— ¿Quieres hacer algo con eso?

—Pensé que podía ser una buena idea, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que sabes al respecto —Un claro entusiasmo coloreaba su voz—. Podríamos hacer algo así como una trivia, donde cada uno adivina qué cualidades del otro se condicen con su espíritu.

—Hmm, podría ser interesante… —Dan respondió meditando la idea.

Continuaron discutiendo conceptos e ideas para el que sería el próximo video de Phil hasta bien adentrada la noche. Estaba entusiasmado por aprender más sobre su espíritu y sobre el de Dan también. Quizás toda la decepción con el pájaro carpintero había sido un poco una exageración de su parte.

Tal vez iba un poco contra la regla de nada de trabajo después de las 6 PM, pero estaba excitado por el video. Al fin y al cabo, de acuerdo a Dan, era parte de su espíritu ser un trabajólico.


End file.
